


An act

by FrozenHeartbeat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Depressed Jake, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jake is not having a good day, has this been done before?, i'm still tagging this as, or - Freeform, pins and patches, platonic, romantic, you can read it as either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartbeat/pseuds/FrozenHeartbeat
Summary: The Sun has risen, marking a new day. It is time to wake up and conquer the day. It is time for students to go to school and workers to go to their respective work. Another day to live to the fullest.Except for Jake.





	An act

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to run away from the bad stuff than writing it off? Not to mention I did it in one go, so please forgive me if there's an error. In fact, if there is, do tell me.  
> Enjoy~

The Sun has risen, marking a new day. It is time to wake up and conquer the day. It is time for students to go to school and workers to go to their respective work. Another day to live to the fullest.

_Except for Jake._

Jake wasn’t feeling it. In fact, Jake felt nothing that morning. He remained laid on his bed, staring towards the ceiling. He let his alarm buzzed for the 4th time every 5 minutes, not bothering to snooze it nor shut it off. It’s only after the 5th buzz that he decided to shut it, forcing himself up and sat on his bed, bringing his legs closer to his chest. He winced slightly considering his legs still hurt, but relaxed a few seconds later and curled himself in. He then continued staring, now at the bed sheet in front of him searching for a reason to get off his comfort spot.

His phone has been vibrating for a while. Probably due to the incoming messages from a group chat. A group chat with him and his friends. He slowly picked his phone up to check it, hoping that it could encourage him today.

 

**Richie: RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!**

**Jeremy: Good morning, time to start the day.**

**Richie: Did you type sarcastically or something?**

**Christine: Wow, you two are early!**

**Richie: Nah, just woke up.**

**Brooke: Anyone up for Pinkberry after school? I heard there’s a new special flavor today!**

**Chloe: I’m so in for the Pinkberry, honey!**

_Again?_

 

**Christine: But, didn’t we already go there yesterday?**

**Chloe: There’s always time for PINKBERRY!**

**Christine: Oh dear…**

**Richie: I ate too much yesterday, so maybe no…**

**Jenna: Morning beautiful people. Any juicy news today?**

**Chloe: We just started the day, Jenna.**

**Jenna: I know. But I gotta keep up with new gossips before anyone else.**

**Brooke: That’s our Jenna! ^^**

_Haha…_

 

**Christine: You’ve been quiet Jeremy. <_<**

**Jeremy: Huh?**

**Jeremy: Oh, just calling Michael so that he won’t oversleep again.**

**Michael: MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!**

**Jeremy: And there he is…**

**Richie: Is JakeyD still asleep?**

_Well…_

 

**Richie: <_<**

**Richie: >_>**

**Chloe: Hopefully not.**

**Jeremy: It’s gonna be a busy day today. Not to mention the new routine for the play.**

_Oh…_

 

**Christine: Well, better get ready then. See ya~**

**Jeremy: Yeah.**

**Chloe: Wanna a ride, Brooke?**

**Brooke: Sure!**

**Jenna: Can I have a ride too?**

**Chloe: …**

**Jenna: Pwease…**

**Chloe: Fine. Better be ready the time I arrived.**

**Jenna: No problem!**

**Richie: Gotta go!**

**Michael: Alright then, see ya guys soon!**

_Okay…_

 

**Michael: ???**

**Michael: Bluetick?**

**Michael: Jake, you there?**

_Urm…_

His fingers felt heavy, but he typed anyway. Slowly, making sure his words of choice doesn’t tell them what’s wrong with him that morning.

 

**Me: Yeah. See you guys at school.**

 

With that message sent, Jake put his phone aside.

_A new routine…_

_Pinkberry after school… again…_

With one big sigh, Jake forced himself out his bed, getting ready for school. _Another mask to wear,_ he thought to himself.

~~~

It really is a busy day. In fact, it was hectic for Jake. Three essays at once in English period and Jake is still wondering what had gotten into the teacher’s mind today for making the whole class fried their brain for this.  _A Squip? Can't be..._

Then, Jake accidentally broke a beaker for chemistry class, hurting his hand due to the corrosive substances. Luckily, it didn’t burn his hand in whole. He could swear that he never failed in any given experiment before. This was a shock, even to him.

Plus, does a jammed locker count? Despite putting the right combination, Jake can’t seem to open it. He noticed that door of his locker was a bit dented, which is weird because he doesn't remember slamming into his locker that hard.  _Could it be another bully, other than Rich?_  In the end, he asked for Rich’s help since he’s an expert in this kind of things.

It’s finally lunchbreak, and Jake finally gets to rest his head for once. Maybe stay silent for a while. But then again, that is not him the school knows for. He was known as an active student, a jock. A chatter. Never putting his head down. So, he toughens up for the school, hiding what’s crumbling inside and hoped no one will notice.

“How’s your hand?” Rich asked as Jake sat down at their table in the cafeteria.

“Better. Well, slightly. Where’s the other?” He can’t help but wonder why there’s only Rich and Jenna for lunch.

“Jeremy and Christine were here a few minutes ago before leaving to check on the theater room. Christine and Brooke have things to settle and I don’t know what. And I haven’t seen Michael today.” Jenna answered, talking as fast as she can.

“Okay,” Jake answered in amusement, amazed at Jenna’s talking speed. “I wonder where Michael could be?” He looked around the dining area for any sign of that headphone kid. “Anyhow, I heard you’ve been chosen for the debate competition, Jenna.” He tried starting a conversation, returning his gaze towards Jenna.

Jenna’s eyes were wide with joy. “Oh yeah I have. And I’m gonna be the best debater so that I can represent the school, no one else.” She said confidently.

“Well try beating Dustin then.” Rich interrupted. “I heard he’s gonna crush anyone who stands in his way.”

“Well, I’ll show him who’s better in this.”

While Jenna and Rich bicker about the debate, Jake pulled out his phone and open the messenger app, sending a private message to his missing friend.

 

**Me: Hey, Michael. Everything alright? You’re not in the bathroom or anything, right?**

 

Michael didn’t reply instantly. Jake put down his phone to join his other two friends’ conversation, only to be interrupted by someone slapping his back. The slap was a bit too hard to belong to any of his friends, causing him to almost slammed onto the table. Even Jenna and Rich stop talking, looking at what was happening in front of their eyes in shock.

“Heard someone burn his hand today.” The voice came like a mock, and Jake knew that voice too well.

Jake breathed, before turning around.  _Time for a comeback that will chase you away._ He took one good look at the teenager. “Well, doesn’t that make me a little hotter.” He replied with a smirk, putting his injured hand on his chest while the other arm supported his weight as he leaned on the table. “The beaker couldn’t handle with my charm back in the lab, that it broke under pressure.” He joked, forcing himself to at least chuckled a bit.

Jake’s responded too quickly before the other teenager could reply, causing both Jenna and Rich laughed in their hand at their seat. The other teenager couldn’t say anything, quickly leaving the trio alone.

“Man, Jake, you sure know how to push your hater aside,” Rich remarked, clapping his hands proudly.

“That’s new,” Jenna remarked, still giggling the remaining laughter in her throat.

Jake sighed in relief, glad it was over so soon. The bell rang a few moments later, and the trio each part ways to their class. Jake checked his phone to find a new message from Michael and instantly read it.

 

**Michael: Oh, no. I was in the library. Resting myself from the crowd and noises. Can’t always rely on my headphone, you know. I’m fine, don’t worry.**

 

How he wished he had gone to the library instead.

~~~

School has ended and time for play rehearsal. But Jake’s mood hasn’t got any better. Not after he brought the wrong literature book for the literature class, leading him to borrow Christine’s book since she already passed that class. There were several doodles on the pages that the teacher gave him a judging glare.

Then, entering the bathroom only to slip and fell hard on the tile, plus, he thought he heard something break from inside. Luckily no one was in the bathroom to witness it and the nurse confirms there was nothing wrong despite Jake whimpering in every step he takes that he had to use the wall as support.

 

**Michael: Ouch. I can bring you an ice pack if you want. Did someone pee on the floor? How dare they cause my beautiful boy to fall in pain.**

 

Jake can’t help but chuckle reading the message.

 

**Michael: Oh yeah, I won’t be going to Pinkberry after this. Have fun without me.**

 

Oh yeah, Pinkberry after school. After the school play rehearsal. Play rehearsal…

Jake stared in disbelief at the script in his hands. It was a new script, completely different from what he received and memorized last week. Rather thick compared to his last one too.

“I decided to revise and renew the characters in the play. Especially your character, Mr. Dillinger.” Mr. Reyes explained after giving everyone their new script. “Now, I want you all to read through all of it by today. I’ll be back in 30 minutes.” He said, leaving the room.

The students just do as they were told; reading their new script. A certain small group at a certain area scattered around the room. Jeremy stood with Jake not far from the door, reading their scripts together since they held the role of friends.

“A bit too much, don’t you think.” Jeremy chuckled, looking at Jake as he gestured towards the papers in hand.

Jake just nodded, eyes on his paper.

Jeremy can’t help but look at him with worry. “Jake, are you okay?” he asked quietly, audible only for the boy in question. He noticed how stiff Jake's figure is since he entered the room. “You don’t look too good.”

Jake looked at the other boy, trying to smile. “I’m fine, Heere. Just, a lot of things happened today. Let’s just focus on the script, shall we?” he replied, changing the topic.

Jeremy nodded. “Let’s practice together. I mean, we have a few scenes together. Let’s read that one.” He said, flipping his script to a specific page. He waited until Jake reached that page before reading his lines.

Jake waited until Jeremy finished his lines before he continued with his part. However, what came out was a choke, more like a sob. Jake quickly cover his mouth, frowning pathetically.

“H-Hey!” Jeremy was shocked. “Are you sure you okay?” he asked again, putting a hand on Jake’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Jake remained silent. He lowered his hand, mouth shut tight. His eyes looked everywhere but the blonde boy.  _I don't think I can hold on any longer..._  He tried finding his voice before finally looking at the boy in front of him. “I’m… I’m skipping rehearsal.” He managed to say before grabbing his bag.

“Eh?!” Jeremy befuddled, trying to stop Jake from taking another step. “But, Mr. Reyes-”

“J-Just tell him that I... I have something to take care of. Don’t tell him or anyone else on what just happened.” Jake begged as he slings his bag and heading towards the door. “Looks like I won’t be joining you guys to Pinkberry. Sorry.” He breathed before leaving the room.

Christine who looked from afar came closer, holding Jeremy’s arm. “What’s wrong?”

Jeremy just shrugged, smiling at Christine despite the frown on his face. He took out his phone and send a text message to someone, before pulling Christine to practice their lines together.

 

** FROM: PLAYER TWO **

**Player one?**

**Code: Fallen pins**

 

~~~

Jake closed the door behind him, sliding down. He managed to reach his house without getting attention. Attention on how odd he walked, wincing in every step. Attention to how his body was slightly trembling. Attention to how glassy his eyes were. He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his letterman jacket.

Now that he’s home, he can finally rest. Maybe sleep until tomorrow. Or maybe forever. Or maybe-

Knock Knock

His thought was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. Since he’s sitting against the door, he could feel it vibrates, a little too loud for his ears.

He slowly stood up and unlocked the door, pulling it slightly. He can’t help but grin upon seeing the familiar figure at the other side of the door. “Hey, Michael. What are you doing here?” he asked.

Michael smiled widely. “Well, I heard that you got home early and I was on my way home myself, so I thought I stop by.” He explained, playing with the chord of his headphones.

“Oh…” is all Jake could say before finding himself backing a few steps and opening the door wider. “Come in.” He invited and closed the door as Michael entered.

“It’s… dark in here.” Michael commented, looking around.

“Oh. I just got home, so I haven’t switched on the lights or anything yet.” Jake replied, flicking on said switch, brightening some area of the first floor. “Do you want to go to my room or just hang in the living room?” he asked as they walked to the living area.

“The living area is more open, I guess. Plus, didn’t you say your legs still hurt? I bought some ice packs just now.” Michael stated as he crashed into one of the couch, a few cushions bounced off. This caused both of the boys to laughed.

“Well, they still hurt, but not too bad,” Jake explained as he put his bag next to the couch. He went to the kitchen to grab some drinks, returning with two cans of soft drinks in hands. He sat next to the headphone kid, passing him a can. “But I don’t think I need the pack now, thanks anyway.”

Michael took the drink, small smile on his face.

“You know, I haven’t seen you all day today,” Jake said. “What have you been doing all day?” he asked, trying to brighten the mood. He likes listening to Michael talking anyway.

“Today? Well, nothing much. Just-”

Jake asked the question, yes. He likes to hear Michael talk, yes. But unfortunately, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on what bespectacled boy was saying. He tried to glue his eyes to Michael’s excited face as he tells his story, but he couldn’t. His eyes tend to land on something else; the carpet, the cushion on the floor, the ceiling, not focusing on Michael. His hand seems to be playing with his other hand, digging and clawing the bandage that wrapped his hand. Maybe a little too hard, that it started to became loose.

 _You need to pay attention to Michael, idiot_. But he couldn't.  _Keep your attention on one thing or it might backfire you, you idiot._  

Jake wasn’t paying attention when Michael had stopped talking. Jake completely lost his focus that he didn’t realize that Michael has shifted on the couch. It was until he felt an arm around his neck that he realized that Michael had pulled him into a hug, hand rubbing his back.

“Hey,” Michael whispered softly in his ear. “It’s okay. You can stop acting now.” He said softly, knowing Jake too well.

"Huh...?" Jake hummed, confused. His eyes were clouded, but he kept it. His body had gone stiff in the embrace, and Michael must have noticed that.

"You're so strong, Jake. Keeping an act even tho you were falling apart. But there are times you need to let it go. It's not healthy. Just cry, it's okay. It's just me here."

Jake couldn’t find his voice as his body started to relax a bit, shoulders suddenly jerked up and down. His eyes sting that he blinked away the tears. He wrapped his arms, trembling, around Michael, burying his face in Michael’s shoulder. Michael's right,  _he's not okay._  “I’m…” he choked. “I’m just tired. That's all.”

Michael continued patting his back, calming him as possible. “Do you want me to get the others?” he asked.

“I-I don’t know… what would they say?”

“Jake, there’s no such thing as a perfect person. Even if there is, there’s no use if there’s no one to support from behind. We are your support, we are ready for that.” Michael explained quietly, not wanting to scare Jake off. "We are  _Team Support_ for each other, right?" After a while, he pushed Jake away, looking into the blue eyes that were still filled with tears. “So,” he tried again. “Do you want me to get the others?”

Jake sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. “Yeah, maybe.” He replied, trying to smile. “Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> So? any comments? I'm still new to the fandom, haha ^^;  
> and I have other work, why am I here?
> 
> Oh yeah, for the next chapter, should I use the whole squip squad or just boardwalk boys? I can't decide...


End file.
